Nothing to Worry About
by WayLowHalo
Summary: Picks up right where the DH epilogue left off.  Albus Potter and Rose Weasley meet a friend on the train and all are sorted.  What Houses will they be in?  Will they all stay friends?  Will their parents approve?


_Author's Note: Hello all! I'm back in the world of Harry Potter. It's been quite awhile. This is a next generation fic in answer to a challenge my friend gave me, so, TwilightBrightStar, this one's for you. I don't know yet if I'll add to it or not. I do have a little bit more written and a few more ideas but... I don't know yet. We'll see. So... on we go!_

**_Disclaimer_**_: _Harry Potter _and all related characters belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling. Who is not me. _

**Nothing to Worry About**

Albus Severus Potter stared through the window as the train rounded its first bend and took his parents from his sight. This was it. He took a deep breath and turned to Rose. "Right. Let's find a compartment before they're all filled."

"I can't believe we're finally going to Hogwarts!" Rose said excitedly, grabbing her luggage and starting to drag it down the corridor, Albus just behind her.

To their dismay they found most of the compartments were, in fact, already full but at the end of the corridor they lucked out with an empty one. They were just settled in when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, sorry," said the blond boy with the pale pointed face from Platform 9 ¾. "Everywhere else is full."

"You can sit here if you like. There's room," Rose said politely and Albus nodded. "I think our dads know your dad," she said as the blond boy sat.

The boy's gray eyes studied them briefly and he nodded. "You're Harry Potter's son," he said to Albus.

"Yeah," Albus said. "Albus Potter. This is my cousin, Rose Weasley."

"Scorpius Malfoy," the blond boy said, extending his hand and briefly shaking both of theirs. "You two will be Gryffindors then," he said, matter-of-fact.

"My brother is in Gryffindor. He'll never let me hear the end of it if I'm not," Albus said, rolling his eyes.

"What about you?" Rose asked curiously.

Scorpius raised his brows. "I'm a Malfoy."

"So?" Albus asked and Scorpius's brows rose even further.

"My uncle Harry says a person's family doesn't decide their House," Rose said firmly.

Scorpius looked faintly amused. "I'll be in Slytherin," he said, calmly self-assured.

The door to the compartment opened than and James popped his head in. "There you are, Al. Rose."

"Knock much?" Rose said pointedly.

James grinned. "Keep your hair on little Rosie. Just wanted to make sure you and Al had found a place to sit. Mum will murder me if I let you two fend for yourselves. I'm going to the middle of the train. Jeremy Wood's showing off his new broomstick."

"Right," Al said, rolling his eyes and soon James was gone.

"Your brother?" Scorpius asked.

Albus nodded. "James," he supplied helpfully. "He's in his second year now."

"You can only believe about a third of what he says but he can be fun," Rosie said fondly and Albus grimaced.

"Try living with him," he muttered.

"I think I'll pass, thanks," Scorpius remarked loftily.

Al grinned. "Don't blame you there, mate," he said.

* * *

><p>Hours passed.<p>

The food trolley came and went.

Soon it was dark outside the train's windows.

"You two better change," Rose said. "I expect we'll be there soon."

"Feel free to step out while we change," Scorpius told her.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's no big deal. I do have a little brother, you know."

Albus and Scorpius stared at her.

"Fine," Rose sighed. "Boys," she muttered as the compartment's door closed behind her.

"Girls," Albus said, exasperated.

Scorpius looked amused.

* * *

><p>"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"<p>

Hagrid's voice boomed out over the sea of heads and Albus, stomach now fluttering nervously, pushed his way toward the familiar voice, Rose and Scorpius in tow. "Alrigh' there, Al? Rosie?" Hagrid asked, grinning when he spotted them.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Rose gushed excitedly.

Albus smiled weakly. "Alright, Hagrid."

"You know him?" Scorpius asked, surprised.

"He and our parents are really close," Rose said, motioning to Albus and herself. "Hagrid's been here a long time."

* * *

><p>The trip over the lake was thankfully a peaceful one. Albus's stomach felt queasy enough.<p>

Soon he would be sorted.

Soon he would find out what House he belonged in.

He swallowed nervously, James's words coming back to him. What if he was in Slytherin?

Quickly he glanced at Scorpius.

The blond boy sitting beside him seemed so confident that he would be in Slytherin and he didn't seem so bad.

His dad had said it didn't matter what House he was in… still…

His whole family was in Gryffindor; his grandparents, his cousins, his aunts and uncles, James, his mum… his dad.

Albus swallowed.

He wondered if Scorpius would still be his friend if they weren't in the same House.

* * *

><p>In the Entrance Hall to the castle a tiny little man who introduced himself as Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts and Charms teacher, greeted them. He told them that the Sorting would begin in a few minutes and for now they were to wait until they were ready for them.<p>

"Hey, Scorpius," Rose, standing next to Albus and looking nervously excited, whispered.

Scorpius raised his brows questioningly.

"If you do get into Slytherin… and if we're in Gryffindor… will you still be our friend?"

Albus held his breath, waiting. How had Rose known to ask exactly what he'd been wondering?

Scorpius studied Rose for a minute before meeting Albus's gaze. He smirked faintly. A good-natured smirk and Albus felt himself grinning back.

"Slytherins always know who their true friends are," Scorpius said quietly. "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Except maybe our parents," Albus commented with a glance at Rosie, remembering Uncle Ron telling her to beat Scorpius in every test.

Scorpius smirked again and Albus wondered if Mr. Malfoy had said something too.

"I'm allowed to pick my own friends," Rose said firmly.

"First years, we're ready for you," Professor Flitwick said then, poking his head back into the room and motioning them into the Great Hall.

It was time for the Sorting.

* * *

><p>After the beat up and ancient, frayed Sorting Hat had sung it's song about the attributes of the various Houses; Professor Flitwick stepped up and began reading their names from a scroll.<p>

Albus stood with Rose and Scorpius on either side of him, stomach fluttering nervously. He noticed that sometimes the hat shouted a House right away and other times it seemed to deliberate for a while.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Professor Flitwick called suddenly and beside Albus, Scorpius took a deep breath.

"Good luck," Al whispered, patting his new friend on the shoulder.

Scorpius nodded to him. "You too."

Up on the stool Scorpius had barely put the hat on his head when it shouted, "Slytherin!"

From beside him Rose gave a little sigh. "I hope he really does stay friends with us."

Sitting at his new table, looking satisfied, Scorpius caught Al's eye and winked.

Al grinned. "I don't think we have anything to worry about," he told his cousin, echoing Scorpius's words from earlier.

"Potter, Albus!" Professor Flitwick called then.

Quickly Rosie squeezed his hand encouragingly and Al grinned at her weakly and walked forward, feeling the eyes of the entire hall on him.

"Potter, did he say? As in _Harry_ Potter?" some kids asked loudly and from the Gryffindor table Al caught sight of his brother watching him and when their eyes met James grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

The hat, when placed on his head, dropped down over his eyes and blocked his view of the Great Hall.

"Hmm, another Potter, eh?" said a voice in his ear. "Intelligent, I see. Plenty of courage, like your father, and a desire to make him proud. Hmm… you don't want Slytherin, eh? Don't worry… GRYFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall erupted in cheers and Al took the hat off and hurried to the Gryffindor table, all but collapsing in relief beside James who clapped him on the back.

"Way to go, Al," James said, grinning. "Knew you could do it, bro."

"You said I would be in Slytherin!" Al accused.

James grinned wickedly. "I only said you _might_ be in Slytherin. And you might have been. Nothing wrong with that. I knew you'd be in Gryffindor though."

"Sure," Albus muttered, but he couldn't help grinning and James thumped his back again.

The Sorting carried on until finally they got the W's and…

"Weasley, Rose!"

The hat seemed to consider Rosie for a long time.

Finally… "RAVENCLAW!"

Rosie looked stunned but not unpleased as she went to sit at her new table.

"Suppose it makes sense, what with her nose always in a book the way it is," James said as he clapped. "I wanted to have her in Gryffindor though."

"Yeah… as long as she's happy though… and Uncle Ron doesn't disinherit her," Albus said, watching his cousin.

James grinned. "Aw, Aunt Hermione won't let him."

Across the hall Scorpius looked a little surprised at Rose's placement but was nonetheless clapping.

After Rose there was only one student left to be sorted and then it was over and the Headmistress stood up.

She was a stern looking woman with her hair pulled into a severe bun and square spectacles on her face. "Welcome, students!" she called once the clapping had died down. "A new year! For those of you who don't know, I am Professor McGonagall, your Headmistress. Before I fill your heads with announcements though, let's fill our stomachs. Tuck in!"

With that the Headmistress sat down and the plates and goblets filled with food.

Albus's stomach rumbled and he suddenly realized he was ravenous and he reached eagerly for the nearest plate.

* * *

><p>That night, lying in his new four-poster bed and staring upwards Albus thought back on the day.<p>

He was at Hogwarts.

He was in Gryffindor. Rosie wasn't and he was a little sad about that but… she was where she belonged.

Uncle Ron would understand.

And he and Rose had made a new friend. A Slytherin friend… a Malfoy… and Al wasn't so sure Uncle Ron would understand _that_ but… Scorpius was a good guy.

He didn't think they really had much to worry about.

There was time to figure out the whole parents thing.

It would work out.

In the darkness of his bed Albus grinned.

Somehow he knew things were going to be very interesting.

_A/N: So... should I do a little more? Maybe show a few snapshots of the rest of their Hogwarts time? Anyone have anything in particular they'd like to see? No promises but... I'll at least consider any ideas proposed to me... lol. _


End file.
